


I'll Change My Crown, from Light to Dark

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felidaminette, Inspired by Unmasked on Tumblr, Is cereal a soup?, MARI IS DONE, WTF was I thinking?, class ruins her sketchbook and commissions, courtesy of MOS, queen of mean au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: When most of the class goes a step too far, breaking into Marinette's room during lunch and destroying not only her sketchbook, but all of her designs as well, Marinette decides that it is time for a change. Four unlikely allies are felled by her pleas for help and the deals she offers, and Marinette is taught how to truly be the Queen.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 135
Kudos: 2046





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/gifts).



> Thank @miraculous-of-salt and @Unmasked for this. MOS had the prompt for Mari designing for the Wayne gala and her sketchbook and designs being destroyed while Unmasked has an _AMAZING_ Queen of Mean AU. I love these writers and it is not a joke. They deserve all the love. Both of them. Incase they actually read my crap: You are both beautiful human beings and I love you both. I found MOS while looking for Felinette and stayed for everything. The salt I always wanted but couldn't find, the skills I wish I had, amazing stories… I found Unmasked looking for Daminette and stayed for everything. Again. Pretty much the exact same reasons. Long live the miraculous God(desse)s of fanfiction.
> 
> P.s. Chloè is in the art club for photography.
> 
> Okay, but on to my non-gushing notes:
> 
> This will only be a one-shot, I have no intentions of ever continuing it. Anyone who wishes to pick up the mantle is more than welcome, as long as I am credited for the first work. 
> 
> Please do not tell me my characterizations are OOC. I know they are, that's why I write Fanfictions. Because I don't like the way the characters are characterized. They will be closer to cannon in some fics than others because I feel it fits the storyline. There was one person on Tumblr that I fully agree with. They made a post asking authors in the DC verse to stop apologizing for the characters being OOC because even DC makes them OOC most of the time. The same can be said for Miraculous Ladybug. Rant over.
> 
> I will probably post a few more works this week when I find time. I work every weekend with an elderly couple a few towns away from where I live, and so I have about 48 hours when I'm sitting with them that I write during. I will go AWOL for a while the third week of March as me, my mom, and my sister are taking our first vacation together. (Technically our second, but my mom divorced my dad, and it's the first one that he can't/won't ruin.)

The akuma landed on Marinette's windowsill, the girl not even noticing as she sat in the tattered remnants of her designs. Luckily she had dropped off most of her completed works the day before to be delivered to the appropriate patrons, though everything she had yet to send off was ripped, cut,  _ burned _ , there wasn't a scrap of cloth that was usable for anything but as a guide for buying more. Her sketchbook was in shreds on the floor, paper scattered like confetti over the remaining slivers of all her hard work. 

The akuma danced in place. It's master was urging it to go forward, to possess the girl, but… there were so many objects to choose from! Should it just possess the entire room? The sewing machine? One little scrap of fabric? A piece of paper? What about her emotions? This butterfly had made some of the strongest akumas to date, though the strength behind her feelings was astromically larger than any other person they had targeted. The little insect itself was slightly afraid to act as a bridge for her. It finally flew forward, choosing the scraps of the dress the girl had been making herself for the Wayne gala.

Marinette froze when her emotions intensified, hearing Hawkmoth cooing in her ear. "Greetings, Mistress Hawthorne. They all accuse you of being the bully, of being a liar, never paying attention to the proof you give them. They destroyed your designs, your livelihood, and expect to get away scott free. I'm giving you the ability to turn all your ruined dreams into hawthorn bushes that force people to see the truth, whether they can accept it or not. No more hiding behind lies or masks, everyone will have to be honest and pay for their crimes. All I ask in return is for Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

"I refuse, Hawkmoth "

The villain froze for a second. Only one other person had ever resisted him so easily, and that was due to her love for Ladybug. Nothing about Marinette Dupain-Cheng screamed that she truly cared for the heroes, so why would she resist? He was giving her the perfect way to get revenge! If he didn't fear that it would give the heroes a clue to his identity, he wouldn't have even asked for the Miraculous for this offence! "Why do you refuse? Imagine how great it will feel, trapping them in their castle with your thorns until the truth comes out!"

"Oh, make no mistake, revenge will be divine. But I'm already looking at little to no sleep for the foreseeable future so that I can press charges against them, email all my patrons whose clothes were destroyed about the delay, buy all the fabric to remake their outfits, and get my own dress together for the Wayne gala. Luckily I'm not starting completely over with it, their mindless destruction gave me an idea for my dress, but there is still much to do. I have no time to become an akuma, I have to get to work immediately, and it will be tomorrow before my classmates are all in the same place again."

"What… what if I didn't ask for the Miraculous in return, and you miss a few days of school to get everything completed?"

"While missing school may become a necessity before everything is over and done with, I still have much to do. It would take far too long to force the truth out of Lila Rossi, and I am uncertain if Ladybug's Miracle Cure would erase any progress I made on designing as an akuma. You seem like a reasonable businessman, I'm sure you understand."

"Ah, yes, I do, actually. Cut me some slack here, I've been trying to akumatize you for over a year now! What kind of cloth are you cut from?"

"A different kind from my classmates. I refuse to stoop to their level. Besides, I have pride in the fact that I am not helpless, and the costumes I see akumatized people in are atrocious. Please have a nice day, but I do need to get to work."

"I-very well then. Good luck. Please at least make your classmates suffer."

Marinette's smirk alone was fuel to create a fear-based akuma. "They'll pay. But on my terms." The purple butterfly left her dress, and Marinette caught herself as she slumped to the floor. Resisting Hawkmoth had taken much more out of her than she had anticipated.

⏳

Gabriel rose from the underground room, surprising Nathalie. "Sir, surely she didn't-"

"No, Nathalie, she didn't loose. She didn't even accept my offer. I even offered to not require the Miraculous this time, but she still refused. Her mental strength is highly admirable, especially when her guard is at its lowest. She would be a great asset to us."

"In what manner?"

"Any way I can get her. She is one of the best designers I have seen in a long time, especially at her age. I caught a glimpse of her revenge plan when my akuma possessed her and it was astoundingly terrible, and she is kind and independent enough to make an amazing daughter."

"Sir, kidnapping is illegal."

"I don't have to kidnap her, I'll throw Adrien at her." Gabriel started to wave his hand in dismissal, then noticed the look on Nathalie's face.

"Sir, I think you should watch the rest of this." Nathalie walked forward, bringing up the video from earlier. Gabriel had only watched a second of it before rushing to his butterflies, it was easy to recognize the girl's room by her designs. He'd been gunning for her since she lied to him to help keep Adrien in school and made the feathered hat. Her spirit and dedication let him know that she could be a great ally or terrible enemy. She didn't (yet) have the money or power to come after Gabriel Agreste on her own, but he was certain that the girl was being considered for a Miraculous. He knew she didn't already have one, she hadn't responded to Miracle Queen, after all, but several of her classmates had used one. He actually paid attention to the video this time, watching all the way through. The first people seen on camera were the blogger girl and Lila Rossi, several other classmates cropping up through the video. He didn't notice Timebreaker, Evilillstrator, or the Bourgeois girl, though he did see his own son halfway through the recording, happily cutting at a gown that had been carefully beaded with a hawthorn pattern with a pair of scissors, cutting off the beads and chunks of fabric. 

Gabriel's frown deepened. "Cut all ties to Lila Rossi immediately. We will be making a public apology, telling the public that we did not know of her abhorrent tendencies, nor did we expect her to pull Adrien into her schemes. Adrien will be appropriately punished, and we will offer Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng compensation for the destruction of her property, along with a small team of designers that will know to make every stitch to her preference, no matter their opinion on the piece."

"Of course, sir. How would you like to make your statement to the public?"

"Call that news anchor, Najda Chamack, and ask her to come here. I will speak to her in person as soon as she is available. I also want the apology posted to every social media outlet we use, including our official website."

"Sir, is this not overkill? This isn't Aubrey Bourgeois."

Gabriel glared at Nathalie. "No, she is not. She designs for more famous people than Audrey does. She is the main designer for the Wayne gala this year. Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Tsurugi Tomoe, even the Wayne's commissioned her work. All of her designs are paid for in a split payment plan, the money for the materials is required upfront while the rest of the payment can wait until after the person received their design to make sure it is what they want. That means there will very likely be several highly influential individuals and families gunning for us because of Rossi and my son."

Nathalie paled. She hadn't imagined that the small girl who stumbled and stuttered every time she saw her would have that kind of power backing her. Everyone knew that the girl had Jagged Stone backing her, MDC was his main designer for everything and anyone who personally met the girl and the rocker knew who MDC was, especially since they were supposed to have their identity reveal at the Wayne gala. Jagged Stone by himself would be bad and the company would take a hit, though she was positive Marinette would stop him before he went too far. But with so many others working with Jagged… Gabriel (the company) would not survive. 

"I will get everything arranged." Nathalie quickly left the office.

⏳ 

Marinette's first order of business was to email all of the clients affected by her classmates's actions. She informed them that they did not need to worry, as she was suing all the students for the costs of what they destroyed- not just materials, but labor as well, and would be buying new material for their clothes out of her own pocket until she got retribution. She also informed them that their orders would come in slightly later than planned, though not by much. Clara, Jagged, Kagami and her mother, and the Wayne's all responded to her email with assurances that things happened and to take her time. Bruce Wayne offered to delay the gala so that she would have plenty of time to rectify the situation, though she was quick to assure him that it was not necessary.

Her next order of business was cleanup. She collected every scrap of fabric big enough to make so much as a small patch or strip and sat them in a small box next to where her personal dress was. Everything else was collected and thrown in the trash. She dug out her receipts for all the fabrics destroyed, including the fabrics for projects intended for her classmates. She quickly pulled up the video Alya had posted, writing down who destroyed what. She matched the fabrics to the people, then calculated the time she would have spent on each piece. She reviewed the video one more time, noticing that none of the art students, including Chloè, were in the video. Though it was to be expected. The whole class knew how important all art was to the art students; those students would have stopped them if they were in the know. Chloè was not only in the art club, but also still exiled from the class, though her relationship with Marinette had gone from bully to ally. They still weren't friends, but they stuck together against most of the class, only Nathaniel and Alix leaving them alone. The class may have had five braincells in the entire room, Chloè, Marinette, Alix, and Nathaniel each having one all to themselves while the rest of the class, including Madame Bustier, shared the other one, but they used that one braincell to know who could be brought in on a scheme like this.

Marinette had just finished calculating who she would she for what and was on her way to buy fabrics when her phone rang. She grabbed it as she opened her hatch, activating her recording app as she answered. "Hello?"

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, it has come to my attention that Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi have vandalized your property. Lila Rossi has already been terminated and Adrien will face suitable punishment for his actions. I wish for you to come by the manor at your earliest convenience for us to discuss payment."

"If you're free now, I was just about to head out."

"Of course. I'll send a car for you."

"Merci, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette pocketed her phone and made copies of the expenses each of her classmates would be charged. She had no way of knowing where, exactly, Gabriel Agreste stood, but she refused to leave anything to chance. The original, along with the receipts, was stored in her diary box while one copy was left on her desk and another found its home in her purse. She stopped by the kitchen to inform her parents that she was headed to the Agreste Manor and would explain later before walking out to wait on the car.

⏳

Adrien was smiling after school. He had never realized how freeing it was to tear clothes apart, especially clothes made by someone who refused to listen to him. Marinette deserved everything she got, plus some. He wondered what of hers he could destroy next.

He was surprised when he returned home to see his father glaring at him from in front of the stairwell. "We need to have a talk,  _ son _ ." The designer's voice promised pain. "About your friends and actions today."

Adrien stared at his father, confused. "Why? What happened?"

Gabriel growled. "Nathalie."

"Sir?"

"Show him the video, then leave us to our discussion."

"Yes sir." Nathalie quickly pulled up the video of the class destroying Marinette's designs and held the tablet out to Adrien before taking her leave. 

Adrien watched the video, unable to understand what had angered his father. "Do you understand what you have done?" Gabriel demanded.

Adrien shrugged. "I got payback. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her to lay low, so I decided to help the class teach her a lesson."

Gabriel coldly glared at his son. "You have cost me over a thousand dollars just in the hours that girl put into her work. That does not include the cost of the materials, deformation of private property, or potential unlawful entry and vandalism charges. How do you know that Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng is not currently an akuma gunning for your head? Or that her clients aren't going to press charges? Her clientele could ruin your entire class, your entire  _ school _ , with a single phone call."

Adrien scoffed. "She doesn't have that many big clients. Just Jagged Stone. And Marinette can't get akumatized. She's too stubborn to listen to anyone."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Adrien, I'll tell you this as your classmate is revealing it in less than a month. Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been taking the world of fashion by storm while using her initials, MDC. Only certain celebrities and rich people know who she is, mainly people she has worked or designed for. Jagged Stone is the first and main one, yes. But Clara Nightingale has been using her more and more. MDC is the main designer for the Wayne gala, not only Monsieur Stone and Mademoiselle Nightingale commissioning her, but the Tsurugi family and the Wayne family, along with several friends and supporters of the four families. Aubrey Bourgeois supports her, perhaps even more than she supports me, and I have admired several of her pieces done for contests."

Blood began to drain from Adrien's face, though Gabriel doubted that the boy fully understood anything yet. "Her mother's best friend is Najda Chamack, and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng babysits her child. Her uncle is a famous chef who loves his family dearly, especially since his great niece learned Mandarin to be able to talk to him and help him with his French. Alix Kubdel is friends with Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, and also comes from a respectable family- as well as Chloè Bourgeois becoming her ally after she helped with her mother. Not to mention that the Dupain-Cheng family is not hurting for money, as they are the best and most popular bakery in Paris. They get orders from all over the city, plus serve at almost every party that has edible food. You attacked the livelihood of one of the most powerful children in Paris. Not only that, but you destroyed the property of some of the most prolific people in the world." Adrien's face had lost all traces of blood, though Gabriel did not expect it to be from shame. No, his son was afraid because he had been caught. "You will not return to school until Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng has revealed herself as MDC to the world, nor will you have access to any of your social media, messages, or phone. You may return to being homeschooled. I shall have to reassess the situation at a later date. If I do allow you to return to school, it will not be François-DuPont. You will drop contact with your current classmates. You are dismissed." Gabriel turned from his son, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

⏳

Marinette was escorted straight to Gabriel's office upon arrival. The man shook her hand before gesturing for her to take a seat. "Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, my assistant showed me the video of what your classmates did. My sincerest apologies. I assure you that my son is currently being punished and Mademoiselle Rossi's contract has been terminated. I also wanted to offer you compensation for your loss as well as a team of designers that will follow your instructions to the last stitch."

Marinette eyed the elder Agreste. "What do you want in return?"

Gabriel blinked at the girl. He knew she was smart, though he hadn't expected her to ask that. "For this? Nothing. My son deserves every lawsuit you draw up. I remember what it was like when I was first starting my company; something like this would have been devistating."

"Well, Monsieur, covering everything will not be necessary. I have already calculated the damages each student did and how much they owe for it. I am not holding you responsible for the actions of any of my classmates, not even Agreste or Rossi. I'm sure you have paid your son for working for you," Marinette felt viciously victorious when he nodded, "in which case he should be able to pay for damages himself. The same holds true for Rossi; she was a contract model for your company and was paid as such. They should both be able to afford my work- custom or not."

"Might I see what you've drawn up? I heard from Aubrey that you have a tendency to undercharge for your work, and, as you just said, my son and former employee should be able to afford your work. The beaded dress my son ruined, for example, should cost twenty-five hundred dollars, bare minimum. I would charge much more than that, especially with how much work is put behind hand-beading." Marinette could do nothing but gape at her childhood idol. She had been expecting a bribe, a threat,  _ something _ to try to protect his son.

She pulled the paper out of her purse when he raised an eyebrow, pulling the video up on her phone. "Césaire was stupid enough to put her phone in the corner where I could track everyone's movements, and I can figure everything out if I can get Markov. I figured out who destroyed what and calculated what they owe from there. I don't know who picked the lock to the upper floors, or to my room, though my money's on either Césaire or Rossi. Césaire's obsessed with being a great reporter while Rossi is a liar and a thief. Harleprè, Lavaillant, Bruel, Couffaine, and Lahiffe owe the least, they didn't do much. They just ripped a few pages out of my sketchbook. Raincompx, le Chein, Césaire, Rossi, Agreste, and Kantè did the most damage, and so will face the bigger lawsuits. I have already contacted my clients and informed them of the slight delay. Your team of designers, while most appreciated, will not be necessary. It shouldn't take me more than a few days to recreate the Wayne's suits and send them off, I sent the dresses yesterday. Jagged and Clara will both be in Paris next week and can stop by my house to pick up their outfits and have a final fitting. I can easily deliver the Tsurugi chensogams to their home. That covered everyone that had their outfits for the gala destroyed. I had finished the majority of them yesterday and done the final checks before sending them off. I was supposed to send the Wayne suits off today, though that plan was foiled. I was lucky that I went ahead and finished my commissions rather than more personal projects. Most of what got destroyed were projects my classmates requested of me rather than important works."

"Are you positive you don't want help? At least on your beaded dress?"

Marinette pulled up pictures of what she had. "I have several different scraps of colors, most of them either on the darker end of the spectrum or metalic, from the works they destroyed. I'm going to use those scraps from my other works to make a pair of wings on the back of the dress, the colors getting darker the further down they go and metalic fabrics making the outline of the wings."

Gabriel considered the dress. "You'll look like a fallen angel. I hope you're still planning on charging my son the full amount for the dress."

"Most definitely. There will be some alterations I make besides the wings, putting some pieces back together, cutting or tearing others, partially rebeading sections, I have some work to put in. Your son added to my work load when it was already full, he personally destroyed not only my dress but Jagged and Penny's outfits as well. Might I know what punishment he is suffering?"

"So you can plan revenge accordingly?" Gabriel questioned. He sighed at her innocent expression. "He will no longer attend François-DuPont. He will basically be under house arrest for everything except shoots until after the gala. I am undecided as to whether he shall go to another school or be permanently homeschooled. He is not allowed any contact with his former classmates nor access to social media or his phone. So if you wish to strike, do it right after a photo shoot. You can do it before or during as long as you don't ruin the clothes on display."

Marinette's grin was pure evil. "Don't worry, Monsieur Agreste. I have too much respect for the work designers put into their work to be so crass. Will Agreste still practice fencing with Kagami?"

"I shall allow it on a trial basis."

"Very well. It was nice meeting with you, Monsieur Agreste, but I must take my leave. I have too much to do before I traumatize, I mean get payback, I mean revenge, wait, no, deal with my classmates after the gala. But before I go… You wouldn't happen to know anyone that would be able to teach me how to, how should I phrase this… I guess basically be an Ice Queen?"

Gabriel smirked. "Actually, my nephew, Felix Graham de Vanily, will be at the gala. He's a model from England, and many consider him an Ice King. He'd be a great teacher." And perhaps potential mate to bring you into the family. I wonder how many love akumas it would take to get you two together… perhaps Adrien needs a good influence his age around the Manor…

Marinette slightly felt as though she had signed her future away, though that was ridiculous so she simply thanked Gabriel before leaving.

⏳

The next few days flew by in a rush of designing and lawyers. The lawyers her parents got were more than willing to come to the bakery and talk to Marinette as she sewed, especially since she had eyeballed them and given them all scarves and beanies the next time they were there. Marinette didn't bother to pay attention in Bustier's class, electing to nap instead. She was awake for Mendeleiev's classes, though. She liked her dragon-like teacher as the woman actually taught her students. She managed to finish her clients' clothes with time to spare, having gotten so used to designing for Jagged, Penny, and Clara that very few adjustments needed to be made. A couple Wayne suits had come back with notes on where they needed to be adjusted and how, and those were shipped back out that same day. Her own dress took until the last minute, Marinette completely finishing it, including adjustments, the day before she was set to leave for the gala. She would be staying with Jagged and Penny in the Wayne Manor for the two weeks she was to be there, a week before the gala and a week after. Her classmates's parents were horrified to hear what their children had done, making sure the kids paid every penny of what Marinette was suing for without even going to court. Alix and Nathaniel had nearly gotten in trouble with their families, though Marinette was quick to personally visit and explain things. Apparently the other families had contacted the Kurtzburg's and Kubdel's about the scandal with the children, no one noticing that some of the children weren't involved.

She already had her traveling designing kit packed so that she could make sure the Wayne's outfits all fit properly. Chloè and Kagami were traveling with her, determined to make sure their former rival was well taken care of while their parents took care of the hotel. Jagged was fuming beside Marinette whole they rode through Gotham, the girl talking to her friends.

"So, Mari-hime, you told me that you would explain what was going on if Adrien refused to before we left." 

Marinette gave Kagami a highly stressed smile. "I think watching the video would explain things better. I didn't want you to get akumatized because of me while we were in Paris."

"So you knew Adrien would refuse to tell me what crime he committed against you. What video?"

Marinette pulled it up on her tablet. "For the record, I simply suspected that he would keep his mouth shut. Though Monsieur Agreste is making sure that his interactions with anyone besides himself, Madame Sancouer, and his bodyguard are highly limited." She passed Kagami the tablet, Chloè leaning over to watch it with her.

The Japanese girl dropped the tablet in her lap as she watched, clenching her fists so hard that her palms bled. "How- how dare that baka! They all have no honor! They should meet my blade!"

"Kagami. Calm down. I have it handled. I want you and Chloè to teach me how to be a vengeful Ice Queen while we're here. Monsieur Agreste suggested talking to his nephew for lessons as well. By the time I'm back in Paris, I don't want our classmates to be able to recognize me. I already have some revenge planned, the wheels for those are already in motion. I messaged the Césaire and Lahiffe families to inform the entire family that I will be unable to babysit for them for the foreseeable future. Ambassador Rossi has a request in her inbox to visit the school while we are gone, as Rossi's classmates would love to hear about what it's like to be an ambassador. The le Chein family was sent a list of tutors for their son's failing grades, unfortunately all those tutors work at the same time as mandatory swim practice. I sent Luka a copy of the video, so Kitty Section is about to loose their lead guitarist so that he can learn under my dear uncle. Agreste will be facing a startling amount of bad luck for a good chunk of time whilst loosing all of his beloved friends. By the time I am finished, even Hawkmoth won't want to work with them."

Chloè stared at her friend. "Did you really just say 'whilst?' Who hurt you? I just want to talk."

Jagged continued to sulk. "She won't even let me send my rockin followers after those bloody rats. She's only letting me steal away a new guitarist!"

"Because I have everything planned out. And Agreste will become even more isolated once we return. No matter what I say, Kagami is going to duel him to the, figurative, death before informing him of her distaste for him and his actions."

Kagami mock glared at Marinette. "So what if I do? He deserves it. He deserves much worse. But how will he become more isolated? I will still be sparring with him twice a week."

"A person is more isolated surrounded by people that don't care about them than all on their own. Yes, you will physically be there. But your obvious emotional distance will leave him more isolated than him being stuck in his room all day."

Chloè stared at her new friend. "Where was all this evil cunningness when I was your bully?"

Marinette smirked. "I had a wake-up call. Césaire, ironically, taught me that it's okay to stand up for myself, and Hawkmoth helped release a part of me I had blocked out."

"What? Were you akumatized? How did I not know?" Chloè demanded.

Marinette waved her hand dismissively. "It was a few days before we actually became friends, and he didn't manage to akumatize me. He possessed my dress, but I refused to work with him. Apparently he's wanted to akumatize me for a while, but I'm good at forcing myself to calm down."

"What was he going to call you?" Chloè was highly excited to finally have someone who knew what it was like to fully resist Hawkmoth. Not calm down before the butterfly reached them, not resist for a second before giving in, but fully resist the man.

"Mistress Hawthorne." Marinette laughed. "I was going to have the ability to turn my  _ ruined dreams _ into hawthorn bushes that would trap everyone in  _ their castle _ and force them to see the truth." Marinette had to stop, she was laughing so hard. "I told him no, and he was so shocked that he only argued for a second before wishing me luck with revenge!"

Jagged continued to sulk through the teens laughter, refusing to give in. He wanted to crush those bloody teens. No one gets away with hurting his niece.

⏳

As soon as she arrived at the manor and had her bags unpacked, Marinette began tracking down the Wayne's, one by one, and dragging them back to her room with their suits or dresses, forcing them to put them on so that she could fully alter them to her preference. Dick was scared of the tiny Asian girl that slung him over her shoulder before grabbing his suit and forcing him to come with her when he hesitated and then worked silently, ignoring his attempts at friendship. He was so scared of her that he sprinted the other direction the first time he saw Kagami. Jason and Bruce both wanted to adopt the girl- she blended in perfectly with their family, and Jason had witnessed both, the girl's kidnapping of his brother and Dick running away from Kagami. He had to respect someone who could instill more fear than Demon Spawn himself, and Bruce wanted to cultivate that talent until he got a Nightingale. Damian and Cass both respected the girl for her professionalism and silence (and word of her traumatizing Dick had already spread through the manor). Tim instantly fell in love with the girl, as she asked him if he wanted coffee or tea while they were doing his fitting, as he looked dead on his feet (he did not choose both or cry tears of joy, and no one can prove to Alfred that he did). Selina purred at the amount of pure chaos she could feel pouring off of the girl, even with her suppressing it while she worked. She needed a kitten. Bruce already had his litter, it was her turn. Kor'i bounced in place the whole time, trying not to inturupt the girl as she adjusted her glorious creation.

Jagged disappeared with Bruce after his fitting, explaining to the billionaire what Marinette had been going through, even showing him the video of her work getting destroyed, before asking for his help to get revenge. He explained Marinette's known plans, and the rocker and vigilante began planning around hers, using their collective contacts and knowledge to open the class's wounds even deeper.

Dinner that night was chaos. Jason, Selina, Bruce, and Jagged were in a constant argument, with Penny occasionally interjecting, that abruptly cut off any time Marinette drew near, she was only able to catch the words  _ adoption _ and  _ revenge _ , Kagami and Cass spent their time in silence, eyeing each other. Chloè didn't breathe while swapping between berating Dick and Tim for their fashion choices and interigating them about Gotham and its foreign student transfer policies. Damian scowled at everyone the entire time from his seat next to Marinette. Marinette did her best to emulate him, not noticing Dick slowly sliding his chair further and further away from her.

Damian decided he  liked tolerated Marinette five days into her stay. Dick had been complaining to him and Jason about how much Asian girls scared him and Kor'i wanting them to live with them. Marinette had somehow heard his complaints and came storming up to them, cussing Dick out in a mixture of French, Mandarin, Arabic, Italian, and English. Damian did not know why that caused a blush to creep up his face, though he admired the way her accent curled around the words, making everything seem like a language all of its own. 

Jason chuckled when she walked off. "That. That was the art of cussing at its finest. I'm getting Alfed and we're going to go teach my new little sister how to shoot guns. Angel's my favorite, you can all suck it." Jason walked off in the same direction the girl had left in. It didn't take but forty-two minutes for the sound of gunfire to echo around the house. 

⏳

The night before the gala, the women in Wayne Manor gathered in Marinette's room. The night was spent coaching her on how to act and reveal her identity, both on the carpet and during the gala.

"Don't fret so much, kit." Selina advised. "You are a queen, act as such. Keep you head up and keep your cool. They'll all be tripping over themselves to speak to you, and you don't give them the time of day." Chloè nodded her agreement, even as Kagami objected.

"You're approachable and professional at the same time. Just let people see both sides of you."

The women continued to argue, Marinette finally escaping to talk to Alfred. She spent the night under his tutelage, learning all she could about presentation. The man finally ushered her off to bed. "You have a long day tomorrow. You will need sleep to get through it."

⏳

Once arriving at the gala, Marinette kept her head high as she glided down the carpet, the press quickly stopping her to ask if she was a new Wayne and what happened to her dress. "No." She offered a small smile to them. "I'm the designer MDC. The Wayne's hired me to design their suits, and were kind enough to offer their home to me and my aunt and uncle, even letting two of my best friends, Tsurugi Kagami and Chloè Bourgeois, spend the majority of their time with me at the Manor. My parents live in France, where I will be returning to in a weeks time. My room was broken into a few weeks ago, and some of my classmates ruined the outfits I had in there, including my dress. I decided to take what they did to my dress and use it as proof that nothing will bring me down. Excuse me, I need to go. I do not wish to keep my companions waiting." Marinette offered them a small bow before leaving them, giving the press a good look at the drooping angel wings sewn on the back of her dress.

"Angel," One of the reporters breathed, leading to a frenzy. MDC was announced to the world that night as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angel of Gotham.

⌛

Finding her group was easy, and it was almost just as easy to spot Felix, Gabriel's nephew. She grabbed Damian by his forearm, the boy too startled by her random action to react, and drug him over to the boy she assumed was Felix.

She tapped.the boy on his shoulder. "Excuse me, are you Felix?"

The boy gave a hesitant nod. "Great! I want the two of you to teach me as much as you can about being a vengeful Ice Queen."

Felix raised one eyebrow, looking between the girl and the scowling boy. "What do we get out of it?"

"You get to live with the knowledge that I am going to use your teachings to traumatize idiotic classmates and I can keep the girls from making passes at you, as you are already occupied with entertaining a lady."

The boys both quickly gave their consent, refusing to let the girl leave their side for even a moment the entirety of the gala. They were appeased enough with the girl that her lessons continued throughout the following week, the boys enchanted enough with her to seriously consider following her to Paris and watching her strike like a coiled viper.

⌛

When Marinette returned to school, she had changed. Not just in personality, no, she changed everything. Her personality (at school), her hairstyle, her clothes, everything was redone to fit who she had become. Flowy black pants, a black sleeveless top held up by a ribbon that wrapped around her neck, a red leather jacket loosley hung on her frame, and black boots could be seen under the pants.. Her gaze was frozen as it swept over the class. She was unsurprised to see Adrien sitting in his usual seat, Gabriel had informed her of his decision to place Adrien back in Bustier's class for the time being so that Marinette could teach him a lesson. Alix and Nathaniel had transfered out of the class as soon as they had learned of what the students had done, moving to Madame Mendeleiev's class. Chloè was also leaving, though she was transferring to Gotham after the week was up. She wanted that week to be able to watch the havoc Marinette would wreck on the class. Kagami had already decided to join the class, and Marinette spotted her in Nathaniel's old seat. She _was_ _not_ expecting to see Felix frowning next to Kagami, nor Damian smirking at the back of the blond's head. Thanks to those very boys, though, it was amazingly easy to hide her surprise. A smirk crawled its way across her face, even as she stepped far enough into the room that everyone could see her. She had timed her entrance perfectly. As soon as the class went to explode with praises and questions, the bell rang, Madame Bustier walking in and asking them to all take their seats. Marinette made sure her steps were conscice enough to make it seem as though she was gliding up the rows, refusing to shoot her classmates so much as a glance. 

Lila walked into the room moments later, late, her gaze zeroing in on Felix. "Felibear! It's so nice to see you again!" She squealed, rushing up the steps. 

Felix stopped her with a cold glare. "Do I know you?"

Alya glared at the blond. "How could you ask your girlfriend if you know her? Especially since everyone knows you transfered to François-DuPont for her!"

Felix looked scandalized. "I did no such thing! I came here on request of my uncle. There are very few people here that I know from previous endeavors."

Lila burst out into tears. "H-how could you treat me like this? At least my Damiboo didn't do this!"

"Damiboo?" Marinette asked. Clearly Bustier wasn't going to stop the girl.

"Oh, I forgot you weren't here!" A sly grin crawled across Lila's face. "I suppose Damiboo didn't speak to you the whole time you were in Gotham, otherwise you would have known I used to date Damian Wayne!" The girl boasted.

Marinette looked at the horrified expression on her deskmate's face, and began her countdown. "I would never date a harlot like you!" He burst out, unable to stop himself. The class turned to stare at him, then realized that he had been just ahead of Marinette when the Wayne's and Jagged Stone arrived at the gala.

A slow smirk crawled across Marinette's lips, erasing the smile she had given her friends. "Do tell, Lila. I would love to hear  _ all _ about your relationship with the Wayne's. Or about you dating Felix here. Oh! What about your relationship with my uncle? Save any of his cats lately? Let's not forget Clara Nightingale! Since she steals her music and dance moves from you, perhaps we could get a preview for her next video?"

Adrien frowned at Marinette. She seemed… different. "Mari, don't be so mean! Your supposed to be our everyday Ladybug, the better-"

"Agreste, if example is the next word to come out of your mouth I will steal Chloè's six inch stiletto right off of her foot and shove it down your throat while I laugh at your struggles." Adrien's mouth snapped shut as he paled, the class staring at Marinette in shock. 

"Marinette! That was uncalled for!" Madame Bustier frowned at the girl. Perhaps letting her go to Gotham was a mistake.

"Really, Madame Bustier? From where I'm sitting, it was perfectly called for. Agreste is not going to use my emotions to manipulate me into being the perfect placemat anymore. You are not going to manipulate me into being the perfect victim. I will no longer tolerate this class's treatment of me. Four people in this room have the authority to call me by a nickname. They know who they are. Four people have the ability to ask something of me. None of them were the ones that destroyed my sketchbook or commissions. None of them told me that I always have to be the better person and set an example for my classmates. I refuse to allow myself to be used any longer."

Alya glared at her friend as the rest of the class stared at the noirette in shock or turned their head away from her in shame. "Girl, what are you talking about? First you want us to pay you a while bunch of money, and now you don't want to do anything for us?"

Damian started to retort himself, stopped by Marinette's hand on his arm. Her voice was frosted fire when she commanded the room. "Everyone in this room, excluding my four friends and our teacher, had a hand I destroying commissions for the Wayne gala, requests from all of you, and my sketchbook. That is why you were sued for damages. Some of you paid more than others because Alya was gracious enough to post a video she had taken of what you did on her blog that allowed me to see who destroyed what. That allowed me to see exactly who has hell to pay." The dangerous smirk several of her classmates had noticed danced across her face yet again, like a sword would dance in the hands of Robin. 

Adrien scoffed. "you're just a baker's daughter. What could you possibly do?" He paled not long after the words flew out of his mouth, remembering what his father had told him.

"You look like you just remembered that I am not  _ just _ a baker's daughter. Why don't you share with the class?" Marinette offered up one of her customary sunshine smiles, though Adrien was not fooled this time, quickly yelling the class exactly what his father had told him. 

Lila blanched. Forget the Agreste's and that stupid reporter, she should have set her sights on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette smiled down at the class, her court sitting in the back two rows with her. Chloè had kicked Felix out of his seat next to Kagami, and Felix had nudged Marinette into the middle of the bench, sandwiching her between Damian and himself.

Her blue eyes were frigid as she glared down upon her kingdom. The time for the Queen of Light was over- Darkness had come for her, and she welcomed them with open arms. Her crown darkened, from gold and diamonds to silver and onyx, and her reign had only begun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Revelations and Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part two people begged for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said this was going to be a one-shot, but a lot of people POLITELY asked for a second part, and a couple people assisted in giving me an idea for it. Maybe I'll eventually write a third part, but don't hold your breath. The only way I'll be doing that is if someone suggests something that I love or I have an idea I just have to write. It also helps that I was mad enough I was crying a few weekends ago. I had just gotten my car back from the shop, where it's been for a month, and had been assured multiple times that it would be fine to get me to work. Needless to say, I don't have a phone that I can call people on and broke down on the side of HWY 12 and was late to work. I finally flagged down someone who had cell service right there and called my mom. Apparently she thought the tears in my voice were from fear. I am an emotional crier, but not when I'm afraid. I struggle with speaking a lot, and it gets worse when I am emotional, almost non-existent when I cry. So I struggled a little with telling her where I was, and she ranted to me when I got home after work (she wasn't the one to pick me up, her best friend was) that weekend about how mad she was that I was so scared stuck on the side of the road. I'm sitting there going, I wasn't scared, fear has never made me cry, I was fucking pissed beyond belief. So yeah. That happened. Then I lost the two baby bunnies I was taking care of because no one listens to me when I say those kids need to leave them alone. A night of me running herd on seven kids (including my 15 year old sister) and six more adults, the bunnies constantly changing hands before I managed to retrieve them, and they both died of seizures the next day.
> 
> Please leave the Lila commenter alone, I like her and appreciate her pointing out flaws I make with her character. I've read too many salt fics and wasn't thinking when I wrote Lila's character at the end of the first part, and I regret that. I don't like how she seems like the same easily exposed bumbling bimbo she is in most salt fics. Don't get me wrong, I love those fics! But just because I like them doesn't mean that I too have to butcher her character. So, thank you Lila RP, and I tried to fix her characterization and some inconsistencies in this.
> 
> Also! I had some questions about whether or not the class realized Mari was MDC! I tried to straighten that out in this as well! And Marinette is the Guardian, though no one knows it was her as the Guardian whispered the true name of his apprentice.

######  Lila Adela Rossi was so far beyond livid that she didn't know what to call it. That bimbo tabloidist of a blogger had recorded and **_POSTED_** a video of them destroying the designer's works! Now Lila not only was getting sued, but she had lost her job as well, as Gabriel said he refused to allow his company to drown due to the actions of his son and employee! She was only lucky that she had made enough money working for Gabriel and saving it up that she had been able to pay her fines without her mother finding out about what she did! When Bustier made her announcement about how they would have two new students, a boy from Gotham, America, and Gabriel Agreste's nephew were both transferring in, she saw her chance to really take control back. If she could get the nephew pressured under her thumb even half as well as she had gotten the son, she would be set. So she set her plan into motion. Loudly announcing how she and Damian Wayne had dated when they were thirteen, and parted on amicable terms, how she was currently dating Felix Graham de Vanily but he was so shy and quiet that he might just pretend not to know her. The class ate it up, even as the rest of the school, including two of her former minions, glared at her every time they saw her. Not to worry, though. Her reign over Bustier's class was just as certain as ever. She just hadn't counted on the Gremlin of London being so scary or the Ice Prince of Gotham being the new student.

💧👑

The class had been buzzing with the need to scream at Marinette when she got back. How cool was it that she was MDC? Why didn't she tell them? What could they convince her to make them next? Matching t-shirts saying that they were her friends from before she got famous? They were so caught up in their gossip that they didn't notice the two new kids come in (nor their fight to sit next to Marinette's empty seat), and barely noticed when Marinette walked in. The class was too shocked by her change to say anything they had been planning on. No, they were too shocked to speak until Lila came in and Marinette verbally attacked her.

💧👑

Marinette's eyes were friged as the class scrambled. They had never considered the beast they would release in the girl made of sunshine. But they forgot sunshine could shine too bright and harsh, causing fires, droughts, and cancer from too much exposure. It could contain its heat and leave the world to freeze. Ra's Al Ghul wasn't the only Ra to ever be feared.

Marinette was calm when she pulled out her tablet, kindly explaining the class's current curriculum to the two boys, as well as different things about the school. Madame Bustier relaxed, convinced that Marinette had just been a little bitter still about her work being destroyed, and her class was half convinced that they imagined the girl's terrifying smirks.

None of them noticed the cruel light that lit up her eyes when the bell rang, the students rushing to their lockers to get their things. Kim quickly realized that the homework he had definitely done for Madame Mendeleiev wasn't in his locker, Rose was dismayed to learn that the bucket of glitter Adrien had been keeping for her in his locker had spilled out, while Adrien was horrified that everything he needed for the rest of the school day was covered in glitter! He'd even have to return home for lunch, as his own lunch was a casualty of the glitter spilling. Alya's phone was missing when she went to retrieve it from Madame Mendeleiev's confiscating it the other day, and Markov was nowhere to be seen, nor was he answering Max's calls.

Kim was given detention, Mendeleiev was tired of him trying to get out of her work. Alya was threatening to sue the school- until Mendeleiev informed the girl that she had released the phone to her parents the day prior, as that was what the class president recommended. No one knew where Markov went, and Adrien was furious when he learned that Felix would be allowed to eat with Marinette at her family's bakery rather than having to eat a meal prepared by their personal chef. 

Adrien fumed the entire way to the manor.  _ She's MY princess! Why does she think it's okay to allow so many other people steal her away from me? How could she betray me like this? She's supposed to be  _ **_mine!_ ** _ I was the only person in class talking to her, the only friend she had left, and now everything's different! Father needs to send Felix back to England! I can get rid of him and that American, I'm sure of it. Chloè's leaving, all I need to do after their gone is to convince Kagami's mother to pull her out of my school. _

💧👑

Marinette was almost singing as she drug her small group home, having them help her bring some things back to the school. Madame Mendeleiev had allowed her to organize a planning party with her homeroom, and allowed the girl to bring in whoever else she desired- the girl was Bustier's class president, and had shown herself to be an excellent judge time and time again. Someone needed to organize the end of year party, and it certainly wouldn't be Caline helping.

Marinette had received a phone call in the middle of their planning. "Marinette! My favorite rockin' niece! I want to help with your party! Tom and Sabine told me about you needing to plan it, and I want to perform at whatever you're doing!"

"Um… we were thinking about a carnival type deal, so that should be easy!"

"Great! I've got some friends I'm bringing with me, so let Penny know when it'll be!"

Marinette lowered her phone, a slight blush on her cheeks when she noticed everyone staring at her. "Ah… that was Jagged Stone. He'll be covering the music entertainment, so we won't need to ask Nino or the remainder of Kitty Section to perform for us."

"Of course he will." Chloè tossed her hair. "No doubt he'll be bringing your cousin too."

Marinette checked her phone when it dinged with a text message, seeing a request from her uncle (in Mandarin) asking if she would have a booth that he would be able to serve refreshments at. Not even thirty seconds later, Bruce messaged her to ask about a booth where Wayne Industries could begin recruiting students for a new branch they were planning on starting in Paris. Then came another phone call from Prince Ali, asking if he could come to the carnival and set up a booth for one of his charities, or even just attend. He had never been to a carnival, after all. Marinette confirmed all of them after talking with the rest of the room for a moment, wondering what was going on. She had just told Jagged about the plan, no way could he know or contact everyone she knew in that timespan. Madame Rossi even contacted her and asked, since they had needed to reschedule her visit due to an emergency, she could speak at the carnival instead. She thought she may be wrong as her phone continued to ping with numbers of people she did  _ not _ personally know, alerting the class to what would turn into one of the biggest events in their school's history. 

💧👑

When the end of the year picnic rolled around, Lila claimed to have helped arrange it- and have a table reserved specifically for their class. When they finally reached the location, they saw Mendeleiev's class, along with Marinette, Kagami, and the two new kids running around the place to make sure everything was properly ticking.

It didn't take long for the class to see all kinds of people Lila had claimed to know, though they seemed to be going out of their way to avoid them. The only person there that didn't give the class a funny look or avoid them was a woman in a booth for ambassadors. Alya was the first to spot her, dragging the entire class with her so that they could meet Lila's mother. It didn't take long for the class to be horrified by the truth.

They quickly turned on the Italian girl, screaming at her. Lila finally broke. "Okay, yes, I lied! But I wasn't the only one! Adrien's known since I first came to François-DuPont that I was lying! Ladybug called me out for it in front of him! He asked Marinette to stop trying to expose me and take the high road!"

The class was horrified, turning to Adrien. "Dude… Is that true?" Nino's voice was broken. They had done so much to Mari… all because of people that didn't know lies hurt.

Adrien felt cornered. He could claim Lila was lying, except the class would apologise to Marinette and possibly ask about him. She wouldn't lie for him. "Her lies weren't hurting anyone!" Adrien claimed. 

He was shocked when Nino was the one to punch him. "They didn't hurt anyone but Marinette and Alya for a long time because she protected the rest of us. She couldn't protect Alya because she took Lila to the Ladyblog without checking anything, but Marinette made sure the rest of us kept submitting things that we did. Kept taking gigs to perform. But you left her out to dry, even when she worked her ass off to shelter you. That scarf your father gave you? Was made and gifted by Marinette! You were told it was from Gabriel, but it wasn't! It hurt her that you thought it was from him, but she told us all to keep our mouths shut so that you would be happy! She confronted your father several times to keep you in school! When that book went missing? She was the one that found it and took the fall! And we abandoned her because we knew how she could get about you, and you never denied Lila's claims thay yhe two of you were together! Kagami got akumatized because of her!"

Tears streamed down Alya's face as Nino screamed. They didn't notice the purple butterfly that flew into the necklace Marinette had made her forever ago- the necklace she never took off, no matter how many differences they had lately. She had been positive that she could get her best friend back. Now she didn't know what she could do. 

_ Revelations. You were betrayed by those you thought you could trust.  _ **_You_ ** _ betrayed a girl you swore to always stand beside. She resisted akumazation for you. Now it is your turn to show the world who everyone truly is. No hiding behind masks and civilian guises. No more lies. Everyone has to be their truest self. No anxiety or depression. Just people being who they are at their core. You know what you have to do in return, Revelations. _

Alya bowed her head. Marinette had resisted akumazation for them. Now she would be akumatized for her friend. "Anything for her." Alya's eyes closed as the transformation washed over her. Her eyes opened to see who everyone really was. There were a few people she could recognize right off the bat- Nino, Alix, Nathaniel… then there were the others. She vaguely wondered where Adrien went, Chat Noir standing where he had previously been standing. Alya quickly started touching people, barely noticing their gasps of surprise. Chat Noir wasn't attempting to fight her, yet, and so she continued to touch people until he finally decided to engage her.

Alya didn't even realize Chat Noir's identity had been revealed to the world, Adrien having been forced to transform when she touched him. She wondered why she never caught sight of Ladybug the entire battle, touching Marinette when she finally found her (she wasn't entirely sure why the girl had run out in front of her), but only to show people that she didn't hide behind anything. She didn't understand why the akuma was withdrawn from her.

Marinette stood in front of her, tears in her eyes. Alya was shocked when the girl transformed into Ladybug and cast the Miracle Cure before disappearing. 

There wasn't another akuma seen for three months, nor did Marinette transform into Ladybug. Only people who knew the girl as a designer or went to school with her had been there after Alya was akumatized, and they all understood that a hero's identity was super important. It didn't hurt that the Wayne's, Jason and Damian in particular, made sure that everyone leaving the carnival understood what they would be facing if they betrayed the girl. 

Three months after the attack of Revelations, Alix herself got akumatized. Her anger at the stress Hawkmoth's lack of attacks was putting on her friend, at the fact that Alya forcibly revealed Marinette's identity, that Adrien kept harassing the girl for a date without taking no for an answer, it all built up until it reached a boiling point inside her when she came across the girl pressed between Felix and Damian, their arms enveloping her as she sobbed. Alix had watched the butterfly circle the three of them for a moment before heading for her. 

_ Karma. Your friend is suffering because of others. I am giving you the power to cure what causes despair in a person. All I ask in return is for you to retrieve the Butterfly, Black Cat, and Peacock Miraculous and return them to Ladybug. _

Alix smirked. "Good deal." The dark light washed down Alix's form, bringing the attention of her friends. She gave them a quick salute with a wiry twist of her lips. "It's time this ends." She told them, shocked at how much more clearly she could think like herself compared to Timebreaker. "I'll be back later with a prize." The black and white haired girl vanished, skating away from the school. It didn't take long for her to find the Butterfly's lair, simply following her connection to him.

She could feel her powers aching to get free. She gently rested her hands on the glass casing Emilié was kept in, light rushing into her as the dark half of her outfit absorbed it. The case popped open the woman slowly blinking awake. Alix directed her hands towards Hawkmoth and Mayura, white light enveloping their respective Miraculi an bringing them to her even as black light rushed into Nathalie, healing the broken miraculous fueled sickness. Karma smiled happily at the work she did before rushing away. There was still one other person she needed to visit.

Adrien wasn't hard to find. Apparently no one had sounded the akuma alert, waiting to see if Alix would hurt anyone. White light enveloped the boy, his miraculous flying off of his hand, Plagg darting out of his bag and joining Nooroo and Duusu in Karma's blacked gloved hand before she skated to the back of the class, placing all the Miraculi on Marinette's desk.

"All you have to do is purify my akuma. I didn't hurt anyone, just healed the people hurt by the broken peacock." Karma told her friend. "Then I can get back to class. Hopefully everything will calm down after you return everything to the Guardian."

Marinette smiled at her friend, quickly transforming, purifying the akuma, and detransforming. Her voice was low when she spoke with her friend, keeping her words close to their group, "I think you'll need to come with me and bring Nathaniel. I have a feeling that there might be a few heroes left out to continue to protect Paris." Alix beamed at the girl.

"I would love to! I'll see you later!" Alix skated out of the class. She didn't pay any mind to the crushed look on Adrien's face.

The new team, Marvelous Miraculous, was introduced to the world nor long after the butterfly was retrieved. They would be scattered all over the world after graduation, but no one knew that they were still in school. The official story was that they would all be together for a time to train before going their own way. Viperion, Ryuko, Yellow Menace (Chloè gladly used Damian's nickname for her as her hero name), Monarch (Nathaniel), Fledgling (Marc, Peacock), Multi-Mouse, Shadow (Jason, Black Cat), Trickster (Felix, Fox), Bunnyx, and Emerald (Damian, Turtle) were a truly feared team, though four of the crew went to Gotham (and one divided her time between Gotham and New York) while the others scattered across the world. Marc and Nathaniel stayed together in Paris, occasionally swapping Miraculi, Alix and Luka traversed the world- separately, of course, and Kagami returned to Japan. The world would be protected by them- no matter what happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Rule of a Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424633) by [Sar61_Sanz6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar61_Sanz6/pseuds/Sar61_Sanz6)




End file.
